Conventionally known rotation angle detection devices detect a rotation angle of a detection target based on information about a magnetic field generated by the detection target. For example, JP 2013-019829 A describes a device that detects a rotation angle for the rotation of a detection target (e.g., a yoke) attached to a permanent magnet, by using a magnetic sensing element such as a Hall element to detect a magnetic field.